This invention relates to a communication apparatus.
In cloud computing, a user uses the computer resources of an external data center rather than those at the location where he/she is present. The data center stores data to be used by the user, and hence the data is frequently transferred between the user's location and the data center.
Data centers are located widely around the world, and in some cases may not be in the same country as the user's location. For example, it is common to utilize an overseas data center having low usage charges.
When utilizing an overseas data center, the data transfer rate may be slow. For communication to/from a distant data center, the round trip time (RTT), which is the time from a packet being transmitted until a response is received, is large. In such a case, there is a problem in that based on an ordinary communication method the communication speed is slow.
There is known WO 2012/066824 A1 as the related art in this technical field. In WO 2012/066824 A1, there is the following disclosure: “To prevent cases in which, when a proxy apparatus is used between a transmission terminal and a reception terminal, and tail end data is received from the transmission terminal but the proxy apparatus fails immediately thereafter, transmission is complete at the transmission terminal but reception is not complete at the reception terminal, provided is means for not sending an ACK response in a case where a data packet is received in the proxy apparatus in a state in which there is no current transmission data waiting for an ACK or current reception data waiting to be ordered, sending an ACK as a response for the data packet received immediately previously in a case where a data packet is received in the proxy apparatus in a state in which there is current transmission data waiting for an ACK or current reception data waiting to be ordered, and sending an ordinary ACK as a response in a case where an ACK is received from the reception terminal side and there is no current transmission data waiting for an ACK or current reception data waiting to be ordered.”